A Hokage's Life!
by Alexia Colette
Summary: After the 4th shinobi's war, Naruto wins and becomes the Hokage! He remember's Hinata's confession and decide's to take their relationship slowly. Naruto becomes a Jonin and a sensei to some kids at the academy. One of them is a girl and is an orphan. I suck at summaries, just read it. oh hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just wanted to get started with the NaruHina story that I will be writing in the future later on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

It's been 1 year since the 4th Shinobi War. Since then, Naruto has been recognized as the savior of the world, but Unfortunately Naruto's been in a coma from the lack of sleep and loss of blood ever since the war ended and there has been no signs of him waking up. All his friends have been grieving in their own way and some of them have even lost hope. Out of all of them, there is a special person who's heart had been torn to pieces when she found out that Naruto might never wake up. That person was Hinata, but luckily for her and the other's today was a special day.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto's gaining consciousness!" Sakura burst through the door in excitement.

"WHAT!?" Tsunade yelled and followed Sakura to the room where Naruto was in.

She quickly went in just in time to see Naruto get up from his bed.

"Naruto..." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, bachaan!" Naruto smiled.

"You Idiot! You had everyone worried." Tsunade whispered softly as she gave Naruto a gentle hug, so she wouldn't break him.

"Gomen." Naruto apologized.

"Shizune! Order the village to come to the front of the hokage tower!" Tsunade issued.

"Bachaan, don't you think that's a little too much?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Believe me, I think everyone will want to know you alive." Tsunade smiled.

"They've arrived Hokage-sama." Shizune said as a grin spread across her face.

**Outside, In-front of the Hokage Tower.**

**Hinata's Pov.**

The Hokage suddenly issued out an order saying we should all gather in front of the Hokage tower.

"What do you think it's for?" I asked Hanabi.

Hanabi and I tried to get closer after Neji died, after all she is the last person in my family who'snot dead yet.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

When we got there ten minutes later, it was very silent and there were a lot of people waiting trying to see what was going on, when suddenly I heard..

"There she is!" Someone yelled.

"Who's that with her?" Someone else said.

"...Is that...Naruto?" Tenten asked.

My eyes widened..."It can't be!"

"Naruto is awake!" a chorus erupted from the crowd.

I saw Tsunade whisper something in his ear, and then his eyes turned to me.

"No! This is a dream! My mind is playing tricks on me..." I slowly stepped back.

I could hear Tenten calling my name...but I ran.

I ran to my home and locked myself in my room.

"My mind is playing tricks on me." I reassured myself.

I mean don't get me wrong, but I still love Naruto-Kun but just the thought of this being a dream, broke my heart even more.

What could be worse than waking up from this wonderful dream only to find out that It was fake, that your crush is still fast asleep, with no signs of waking up soon.

I didn't notice when tears started streaming down my face.

*Knock, Knock*

"Onee-chan? Are you in there?" Hanabi asked.

"Please go away right now, I want to be a lone for a while." I replied, although it came out muffled since my head was buried in the pillows.

"Dad say's there someone here to see you." she replied.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked while freshening up.

"No, he just told me to tell you that someone's here to see you." she replied.

"I'm coming." I told her.

I quickly brushed my hair and straitened out my Jacket.

'Dad never really have people over. It must be an Important person.' I thought.

"Might as well look my best." I said out loud and wen't to the living room to greet the guest.

Imagine my Horror when I saw the guest was Naruto-Kun.

"Well I'll leave you two alone.." I heard my father say.

After he left I tried to strike a conversation with him ,but couldn't. I could feel myself trembling.

"Hey Hina." he said.

'H-Hina?' I started blushing.

"H-How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" I tried to put on a smile.

"Loo-

Before he could finish his sentence, I flung myself unto him.

I felt tears running down my face, I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in happiness.

"I should be apologizing. I had totally forgotten what you had said during Pain's attack and the war suppressed it even more. It was Tsunade-bachaan that reminded me." He said while hugging me back.

"Must have been painful, huh..." He asked.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded in his shirt.

'Since when did Naruto become so Proper.' I thought surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your confession, but I think we should get to know each other better...if you get what I mean." he said.

I moved away from him and sat back down.

"Sure." I replied.

Maybe taking it slow is for the best.

"Thank's Hina." he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I thought my eyes popped out of my skull.

"Bye." he gave his signature grin and left the house.

The next thing I knew, I was bombarded with thousands of question's from my family members. Even my Dad!

But I remembered the Kiss and Immediately fainted.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1.**

Hey hoped you guys liked it! I have to say, I tried my best on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, it's just that it's really hard to come up with ideas for this story. But then today I was sick (I have a cold) and the ideas just rushed into my head like BAM and I was like WHOA HEAD RUSH and yeah. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Since the war is over, the Hokage decided that it would be best if she assigned places for the jonins to work. They would still go on missions, but live a more peaceful life from now on.

"I'm sure you all know why I called you here." Tsunade said.

"Now that the war is over, you all need to get a job and live your lives normally." she continued.

"Which job do you recommend Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Well since you all have graduated and become jonins, I prefer that you all go and become sensei's at the academy." Tsunade smiled.

"Like Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked and Tsunade replied by nodding.

"So what do you say?" Tsunade asked.

"I actually don't want to teach. I'd rather be a florist." Ino said.

"That's ok, I mean it's up to you." Tsunade replied.

"I don't mind being a teacher." Naruto said energetically.

"Great! The papers that Shizune is passing around are the students that you will teach." Tsunade said.

"Hinata, I would like to teach you some medical skills and I also have some other plans that are going to be...fun." Tsunade smirked evilly.

"Your all dismissed." She finished.

They had finally gotten to the academy, but they weren't even able to fully reach their destination because people were continuously stopping them trying to get their autographs. Since they won the war, they became really famous and everybody started treating them like royalty.

"It's them!" one kid said.

"Can I get your autograph?" another kid asked.

"Sorry maybe another time." Naruto refused and resumed walking to the classroom where the kids he was supposed to be training were.

**Meanwhile in the classroom.**

"Who would you want as your sensei?" Kohaku asked Ryota.

"I'm not sure." Ryota replied.

"I actually don't mind whoever is our sensei, as long he or she is strong." Michiko joined the conversation.

"No one asked you." Kohaku said glaring.

"Yeah! I don't want to be friends with an orphan girl!." Ryota said.

"Whatever." Michiko replied and walked back to her seat after noticing that the teacher had arrived.

"As you all know, you will all be assigned to people who will be your sensei's today...but we have certain special guest who one group in this classroom will get the honor of being his students." the teacher said excited.

"You may come in now." the teacher addressed to someone behind the door.

The door opened and the students breaths resounded through the classroom upon finding out who the special guest was.

"What's up guys!" Naruto smiled his famous grin.

"It's the legendary one!" A kid yelled.

"It's...

"Naruto..." Michiko said/whispered.

"I hope he's in our team!" Ryota said.

"Now the people who are going to be in his team are..." The tension in the air was suffocating.

"Kohaku, Ryota and Michiko!" the teacher announced.

"Yes!" Kohaku and Ryota exclaimed happily.

"No way." Michiko whispered surprised.

"You guys are so lucky!" a kid said whining.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto called them over and they immediately ran over to him.

Naruto teleported them to the rooftop of the Hokage's place.

"Whoa, head rush." Michiko said dizzily.

"That was so cool!" Ryota said.

"This is so awesome! We get to have you as our sensei!" Kohaku said happily.

"It's pretty amazing." Michiko said smiling.

"Whoa, first time she's ever smiled." Ryota said.

"What! I've smiled before!" Michiko argued.

"Have not!" Ryota argued back.

"That's enough. I don't tolerate arguing in this group. Understand?" Naruto glared.

"Yes sir!" They said scared.

"Good. Now I want you to introduce yourselves and tell me what you would like to be in the future." Naruto said.

"My name is Kohaku, I'm 13 years old and I'm not exactly the type that like's to fight. I would like to be a medical doctor and things like that. " Kohaku said.

"That's good Kohaku! Just as the people on the front lines are fighting for our village the medical team is also very important because without them then more of our family members would already be dead." Naruto said.

"My name is Ryota and I'm also 13 years old. I love to fight and would love to fight in a war for my country." Ryota said.

"It's great that you are very energetic, but it's not exactly fun to experience war. All your family members die and bad things like that. But it is great that you are willing to fight for your country." Naruto smiled.

"I guess it's my turn. I the calm one out of this group. My name is Michiko and I am 11 years old. I would like to be the Hokage when I grow up if possible. That's pretty much it." Michiko said.

"You forgot to mention the fact that your an orphan." Ryota said smartly.

"Your an orphan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You probably hate me now and think that I would be able to become anything in future. But I show you. I'll prove you wrong!" Michiko said rambling and was on the verge of tears.

Naruto stopped her by ruffling her hair. " I never said that, but you know what? I'm an orphan."

"But your the hero of the village!" Michiko said surprised.

"Exactly. That just shows that everybody is capable of being their best even though they don't exactly have the best life. I want you to prove everyone wrong about whatever they say about you ok." Naruto smiled at her and she nodded.

"I don't want anybody treating anyone like outcasts ok! From now on we are like family. Got it?" Naruto said.

"Yes sir!" Kohaku and Ryota chorused while Michiko simply nodded.

"Class dismissed. See you tomorrow." Naruto said and Teleported them to the Academy.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to him.

"Tsunade-sama has something to give you." she continued.

"Is that Hinata-san?" Ryota said with wide eyes.

"This day just gets better and better!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"Hi kids." Hinata smiled.

"Your so pretty." Michiko said without knowing.

"Thank you." Hinata said blushing.

"Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama want's to see you." Hinata said still blushing.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Naruto said and dragged Hinata with him to the Hokage's office.

"Ne, do you guys think their dating?" Ryota asked.

"That would be so cool!." Kohaku and Michiko chorused.

**In the Hokage's office.**

***Knock, Knock***

"Come in." Tsunade said and Naruto and Hinata came in.

"I see you've learned some manners." Tsunade smiled.

"The knocking was Hinata's idea." Naruto shrugged.

"Well I think you should hang out with Hinata more. Anyways I called you here to give you something that Jiraia left for you." Tsunade handed him a sheet of paper.

_Brat,_

_If you have this then I'm probably dead. Anyways, I decided to pass on my will to you and even though you think that all I did was perverted, I actually did do some important things that earned me some money. I'm not going to mention how much I have Tsunade will give you my card and a key to the house I left you. You better treat it well and you better grow up to be a fine man._

_Love Jiraia._

By the time Naruto had finished reading the letter, there were a few tears that had escaped his eyes and Hinata saw this and gave him a hug to cheer him up.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled back.

"Here you go kid." Tsunade handed him the card and Naruto willingly accepted.

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**

**Again. Sorry it took me so long.**

**Here's the DESCRIPTION of the CHARACTERS!**

**Kohaku: Black hair, blue eyes. Calm headed. Love's music. 13 years old. (You will learn about his powers in the story.)**

**Royta: Red hair, brown/golden eyes, Passionate, love's music and very energetic. 13 years old. (You will learn about his power in the story.)**

**Michiko: Black hair with blue and purple stripes in it. Green eyes. Calm, but playful and smart. Love's to sing and dance and draw. 11 years old. Will learn Rasengan and Hinata's Janken fists. (I don't know what they call it.) (You will know more about her natural powers in the story.)**

**Michiko is an orphan. Rumor has it that her parents were Royalty which makes her a princess...but no one believes it. She's really beautiful, which makes the girls jealous of her. The boys think she's horrible because of what their parents tell them and it's all because she's an orphan.**

****~peace!~****


End file.
